


Failure - Art

by Official Bad Bang Pinch Hitter - age 5 (AdaptationDecay)



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Bad fanart, Isn't he the main character?, Pink handcuffs make everything better, This is the right fandom tag isn't it?, Unless he's actually a she..., Why is there no character tag for the avatar?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/Official%20Bad%20Bang%20Pinch%20Hitter%20-%20age%205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the Avatar was shackled once again"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Failure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215821) by Anonymous. 



We hadn't seen Avatar, so we had to Google it. This is the avatar in shackles, just like in the story which the artist wasn't allowed to read. They're pink shackles because pink is the best color!

[](http://imgur.com/m0btSxR)


End file.
